


As It Began

by CaryceJade



Series: LazyTown Family AU [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Cute Kids, Ella is a good little sister, Family Feels, Gen, Glanni is a good big brother, Illnesses, Ithro and Sportacus are good boyfriends, M/M, Mild Angst, So is Robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: In this universe, Glanni, Robbie, Ella, Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby are orphaned siblings doing the best that they can.Ithro,  Sportacus, and Stephanie live with their father, Straujárn, and are very close to the siblings.Milford is Straujárn's paternal half-brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We’re going back in time a little bit here, to the point where Glanni is suddenly placed in the role of guardian for his younger brothers and sister. At this point, he is just shy of 20, Robbie is 17, Ella is 8, Bobby is 4, Tobby is 3, and Flobby is 2.
> 
> Ithro is a sweetheart who is doing the best he can with something a bit outside the scope of his experience. He and Glanni are not together yet (though Robbie and Sportacus are), though Ithro knows how he feels about his best friend (though he is unsure about what Glanni feels for him).
> 
> Warnings for harsh language, bad events, smoking, grief, and some crippling self-doubt. 
> 
> Started on, and copied from my tumblr. @shannanevern83 .

Ithro looked across the bus stop shelter outside the hospital at Glanni, who was sitting on a bench, curled up in a ball, smoking a cigarette. He would normally say something about Glanni’s smoking, even if it were sometimes only in jest, but now was not the time nor the place. Not after the news that he had just learned. It was bad enough news that it almost made Ithro went one, even though he threw up the last time he had tried one, which his father deemed punishment enough (and had confided that tobacco also made him violently ill). 

Glanni’s parents were dead. His best friend’s (and secret crush’s) parents were very suddenly dead. Car crashes on roads slick from still-pouring rain were not unheard of, but this one had suddenly made Glanni and his five younger siblings, ranging in age from seventeen to two, orphans. Not only that, but Glanni was going to have to prove that he could care for them. While Glanni had his faults, he adored his brothers and sister, and the idea of them being separated made Ithro feel sick.

Glanni was pacing the shelter now, a restless cat in his movements. Ithro longed to grab him, hold him to himself, stroke his short hair, and shield him from the world, at least for a few minutes, but he knew that Glanni had to move around.

Then, suddenly, he stopped. A look crossed his face, a look of horror, terror, and anguish all at once that made Ithro reach for him, catching him as he fell, sobbing and screaming into the shorter man’s chest. Ithro didn’t even notice the pain as Glanni dug his fingers into his back, as though he were trying to bury himself into Ithro, who had automatically brought Glanni’s head down onto his shoulder, holding him almost as tightly, as though he could somehow hold him together. 

That was where Robbie and Sportacus found them. Robbie made a beeline for his brother, eyes red, and shaking. Sportacus looked anguished himself, as he had gotten on well with Robbie and Glanni’s parents, but was holding himself together in order to be there for his boyfriend.

“Ella and the boys are with Pabbi,” Sportacus supplied. “He wants us to come back there tonight, if Robbie and Glanni are willing, and he’ll help them with arrangements in the morning.”

Ithro nodded as Robbie came back over to Sportacus, who automatically wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Ithro offered a hand to Glanni, who stood awkwardly next to him, letting him decide how much contact he wanted. 

Glanni pressed himself into him instead, relaxing as Ithro conveyed the information that Sportacus had just given him, and he was asleep by the time they got into Sportacus’ car, and refused to let go of Ithro, even in sleep.

Ithro was fine with that. If Glanni needed him, he was there, and that would never change. 


End file.
